EPISODE VII FROM DARK COMES LIGHT
by Enrique Lamas
Summary: What happened to Luke after the Battle of Endor. No DISNEY BS...


STAR WARS

EPISODE 7. **"WITH DARK COMES LIGHT"**

BY ENRIQUE LAMAS

It´s the end of a long war. The Battle of Endor has marked the decline of a dark period and the beginning of a new one. The rebels have obtained the victory and peace has been restored to the galaxy. The evil Galactic Empire of Emperor Palpatine has vanished, along with its destructive weapons and tiranny.

Luke Skywalker has left his sister Leia in command along with Captn. Solo.

He has departed to an unknown world in the outer realm in search for answers and to decide what to do next. He needs to rest his thoughts.

His mourning period has just started at the loss of his father but, like many times in life, new complications will emerge, as well as new ambitious leaders who will try to fit the empty place left by Palpatine.

In order to mantain peace, the demands will be great, just as the righteous use of the force by the young Jedi Master.

Luke is traveling alone in his space ship. As he enters the orbit of the distant world of Mwash II an earth-like planet can be observed. The atmosphere is green and bright. Vast oceans and forests conform the spectacular sightseeing from atop the cockpit of Luke´s shuttle. He takes of his helmet and sighs soundlessly. A flock of seagull-like creatures fly in formation along with him. It´s a pleasant view and an exhilarating moment for the young Jedi.

With his metallic hand, Luke presses some buttons form the upper panel of the cockpit as he prepares to descend and, finally, takes land. The cockpit opens as he comes down from the rear stairway. Jumps into the floor and kneels. Three moons can be observed in the distant sky. One is purple and the other two lilac. Luke closes his eyes and breathes. His lightsaber next to him; his dark outift; everything is reminescent of his own personal triumph and he looks grateful and cathartic.

Next, Luke sets to make camp. When he´s finished he lays down contemplating the starry sky while familiar voices appear sounding in the distance.

OBI-WAN´S VOICE

The force is strong in you Luke

I told you he was ready!

YODA´S VOICE

Mmm, coming to an end, you should not advice him Obi Wan... Young Skywalker much to learn, still has...

Luke smiles blatantly while he adds:

LUKE

For now, I think I just need to rest.

YODA´S VOICE

Mmm, resting, misleading is... From War comes Peace... Yeesss... And from Dark comes Light...  
Yeessss... But the finish of a cycle, the beginning of another is...

 _(In a more serious tone)_ The balance...  
Remember the balance... War leads to peace, but peace: To what leads?

OBI-WAN´S VOICE

Luke, Master Yoda means that balance is what bounds us to the force. Before the storm there is a certain calm, and then the storm hits... A true Jedi should always be alert...Even in their resting...

HOLLOW ECHOED OBI-WAN´S VOICE WHISPERING/STARTS TO FADE AWAY:

Even in their resting, even in their resting, even in their mourning. Even in their mourning, in their resting, in their mourning...

YODA´S HOLLOW AND FADING VOICE

Resting, misleading is... Skywalker, Skywalker, resting misleading is... Misleading, from War comes Peace, from Dark comes Light, misleading is... Light, to what leads? The Balance...

All of the sudden, Luke awakes from this _daydreaming_ abruptly. He has felt something, a disturbance in the force. A warning from their two Masters... He is confused, frightened, and alert...

HOLLOW VOICES AGAIN (OBI-WAN)

Use the force Luke, beware of the dark side, fear leads to the dark side... A true Jedi should always be alert.

It´s dark now and he hears a noise coming from the shuttle. He takes his lightsaber instinctively as he notices RD2D descending from a fiber glassed tube from the shuttle to the ground. R2 makes noises. Luke smiles... "I´ve forgotten about you R2..." "Come, here we´ll pass the night.

FADE OUT

The next morning Luke appears sitting on a tree trunk as he´s holding a cup stuffed with green leaves. He drinks. Then he proceeds to ensamble some branches from fallen trees into a wooden hand made structure.

R2D2 appears randomly next to the shuttle making reparations and noises painstakingly.

Luke approaches him and disconnects him. Puts him inside the cockpit as he covers the whole shuttle with the mesh of branches and leaves attached to some tree rods that he just made. He gets a pack ready and leaves the place, walking alone.

After some hour walking the landscape has changed; it´s hot and dry, almost desertic but with few branches of green like-trees popping out and scarced around the ground.

He stops, takes a zip of water from a metallic cantimplore and continues.

After more walking he appears tired and sweaty, red in his face, takes more water and continues. Again, the hollow voices appear. Only, this time, there is another familiar voice, his father´s...

DARTH VADER´S VOICE

Join me son... Join me in the dark side...

LUKE

Never...

All of the sudden, we see a disturbed Luke, frightened again, with a headache, he kneels, (background music) there is a close up to his face while he mutters: "The disturbance..."

Almost agonizing, he stands again and continues walking. A mix of all of the hollow voices can be heard... And now there´s a new one, a more familiar one, a more candid one: Leia´s voice...

LEIA´S VOICE

Luke, Luke... (candidly) Luke...

LUKE

Leia... Is it? Is it you?

LEIA´S VOICE

Yes, Luke... (there is a pause) I felt it too... 

Luke stops and watches the sky while he hears the echoing voices in the distance and Leia saying:

"The disturbance" - "The disturbance" - "The disturbance"-

FADE OUT

Next, we see Luke entering a ghostly town. There are space creatures everywhere and the place seems uninviting. Yet, he walks toward an old house and enters. Shooting and blasters can be heard in the distance. Outside the place there is a sign hanging where it reads: "Bongush-Saloon"

As he approaches the bar, the subjects gathered there take a look at him with curiosity. There is no other human form in the place, except him, at least in sight... Suddenly, a brawl breaks out and two creatures engage with each other. The fight is taken outside by some locals/bystanders... The event does not seem to disconfort Luke... A beautiful human girl approaches him discreetly and says:

"Hey stranger" "You´re not from around here, I see..." "I thought I was the only one..."

Luke turns to see her. She is gorgeous and has a stunning cleavage. Luke says: What, human?

She blushes and says: Well, I´m not fully human... Points with her eyes to her breasts... She adds: "Only 90% percent... "The other ten is..." Luke stares at her, and at her cleavage... Almost instantly, she gazes at him and takes his hand from the wrist leading it to one of her breasts and looking at him directly in the eye, intimidating him, seductively. As Luke´s hand touches her breast a metallic sound is heard. She reacts and looks down just to contemplate Luke´s metallic hand. He smiles and says: Well, I´m only 95% percent...

She breaks and sits next to him. Her cleavage is stunning but her breasts, although they seem real, are metallic so Luke is a bit astonished. He thus drinks and adds: "May I buy you a..."

"No" (she interrupts) "I´d rather not have a drink with a stranger..."

There is an awkward moment between the two of them while two creatures half-humanoid half- animal break at the door screaming::: "Missanna Noy"

MISSANNA

(Stares at Luke) Oh no! They´ve found me...!

The creatures approach the couple formed by Luke and Missanna at the Bar.

"Well..." says one of the creatures with a crickling voice... "At last we´ve found you..."

Luke, under his hood, takes another zip from his drink and performs a Jedi trick on the creature

who has just spoken, and now has fully approached them. "This is not her, let´s keep looking somewhere else." The creature repeats the exact words and leaves. His partner stops him. He looks like a wizard with and evil elk-face. His eyes shine in yellow; his voice is strange, and he emits some hickups while he talks and finally says:

"Jedi... hic-huc, hic-huc, hic-huc Jeediiiii..."

Then he speaks in perfect human language:

"This is the girl we´re looking for..." and puts three fingers next to Luke´s face.

Luke turns and seems kind of in a trance. He repeats the same words the elk-face said:

"This is the girl you´re looking for."

(The elk face mutters:)  
"Hic-huc, hic-huc, hic-huc..."  
"You must step aside"

LUKE

"I must step aside"

The elk face, now greedy, puts again his three fingers in Luke´s face and oddly enough it seems like he is actually performing a counter-trick to the young Jedi. Finally, he argues:  
"You should give your lightsaber to me..."

Luke says: "I should give my lightsaber to you..."

The elk face now seems to have Luke under his control as his hand starts approaching cautiously Luke´s hand to get a hold of the lightsaber.

In an instant, the light saber activates in bright green inserting thus in the chest of elk-face as he plummets down from the wound... The bystanders turn their faces because surely they don´t want problems with a Jedi knight...

Elk-face´s partner lays there, immutable. Picks up the arm of his partner and with his three fingers tries to revive him, as if making a spell...

Luke pays at the counter and leaves... Missanna runs after him.

MISSANNA

Hey, thank you...

Luke turns and says: "May the force be with you!" (He leaves)

MISSANNA

But, hey! Wait, don´t go... I can take you to where you´re going...

Luke doesn´t stop but mutters: "No, you can´t..." (Says to himself) "Because I don´t even know myself where I´m going..."

MISSANNA  
(Who has heard him)

Well, maybe I can join you in your quest, until you have your answer...

Luke turns and says with a certain disdain: "As you wish..." (Then he turns on walking, trying to evade her)

Missanna catches with him and, as they cross a sandy street, she jumps into a flat pad conveniently parked there at the corner; it´s a speed racer, a small shuttle for two. Missanna says: "Well, welcome aboard! Better than walking, don´t you think?"

Luke kind of nods along as he then takes a look at the flat pad and says: "Hey, I used to have one of these..." He touches it: "Well, why not..." He jumps in and looks at her; he clearly likes her; he looks at her cleavage again; then, looks at his hand and seems to lament the loss of it, but deep in his mind what he regrets the most is the loss of his father, and he is concerned about Obi Wan and Yoda´s warning but, most of all, he cannot stop thinking about the disturbance...

As they´re leaving town on the pad, Luke seems content that he found someone to take him out of his loneliness. After all, he is human and has desires; desires that he has never fulfilled for the life of a Jedi is one of commitment and devotion. But Luke is not yet that chastised, oh, no! not like Yoda or Obi Wan, who never married; he is more, well, he thinks, more like his father who actually had him and Leia, and what´s wrong with that? Maybe the only one good thing about his father and, as he travels with this new girl -he thinks- his father was once human, a Skywalker, such as he is, just a human, and a Skywalker after all...

As they travel, Missanna seems to take more casualness on Luke as she cockily wears some futuristic sunglasses while she randomly asks him: "So, really, where are you from stranger? You´re not from around here, that I know..."

Luke feels now intrigued and he decides to play this game along. He needs this, the unexpected, the adventure, to meet someone, a beautiful girl. This encounter has reminded him of how human he actually is and this is all new to him, a game apart of battles and lightsabers, of stormtroopers and laser blasts, of space shuttles and death stars, and, in a cocky, almost clumsy way, he says, trying to leave his _Jediness_ behind: "Well, you know, I´m from there, and from anywhere; I am from nearby and from afar... From every place..." And laughes, nervously...

A silence is made and as he starts thinking his next line and actually contemplating the fact of honestly revealing his identity and telling her that he is actually from the Planet Tattooine, in that precise moment, two automatic handcuffs from the pad eject just to capture his both hands, and leaving him hopelessly trapped...

He looks at her, thinks of his lightsaber and, in that second when he is about to use the force to liberate himself and call for his sword, he receives an electroshock in the lower neck from Missanna leaving him stunned and sleep...

Misanna takes a look at him while still driving the pad, takes her sunglasses down and says: "Well, stranger, we´ll soon know who you are, and where from...

FADE OUT

Luke awakes in darkness, slowly moving to a brighter, much brigther place. At full, the place now is very luminous and shining, almost white. He is naked, vulnerable and handcuffed. Two elongated droid-humanoids gently approach him and dress him with a purple robe. He tries to say something but his voice is not responding. The muscles of his mouth are somewhat paralyzed but he notices cold in his chest, as if he had been wetted somehow. A levitating silver chair comes from out of the blue as Luke takes a sit. The droids escort him through a white corridor. At the end of it there is darkness. At halfway, another chair crosses Luke´s path in the opposite direction, occupied by a human girl, no more than ten years old. She is unconscious and has two tubes connected to her arms from where it emanates human blood, red in color. A white-robed droid escorts her.

Funny noises are heard all over the place and what it seems to be punches on the walls. Near the end of the corridor, Luke passes a window from where it can be seen human-like figures dressed all in white and half naked screaming from the top of their lungs at him while he is passing. Luke closes his eyes to try to perceive through the force their words. He realizes that something is wrong as his Jedi training is not responding properly. However, he manages to barely hear some of the victim´s moanings and the words: "Help us" all over again.

He seems enraged but dominates himself using the force as he can and trying to not let hate control the reins of his actions, like the true Jedi he is. There will be time to investigate more, and to help this people, he thinks. As the end of the window gets nearer, he notices there´s a torture-like instrument inside the room with a long row of these humans formed and awaiting their turn. Two white-robed droids await them on the upper pallet. Then he vanishes into the dark end of the corridor.

He has entered a very dark room. The changing of the lights have left him somewhat dizzy. He is not feeling quite right. Tones of dark brown and amber can be appreciated but in the center of the room what seems like three droidic eyes twinkle incessantly. Then a voice is heard as a thin red line, like a droid small mouth, says:

NAN DOMEY

(With a crickling robotic and muted voice)

Welcome!

Luke closes his eyes to try to see his host appearance but he sees nothing. It seems that the force is weak in this place, perhaps at the hands of so much cruelty. He thinks of his Jedi masters but cannot concentrate enough to hear them. At this moment he is starting to feel fear as it looks like the force cannot live in this forgotten and creepy place. He concentrates widely but cannot find his familiar voices, not even Leia´s, his most candid memory. Then he remembered his chest was a bit wet when he woke up, as if someone had spilled liquid on him. He thinks he´s been drugged.

Suddenly, a door at the left end opens letting a white shining entering the room. Missana appears and walks toward him. She is utterly sexy and her cleavage is more pronounced. (The fabric of her top is white silk and she is barefoot and wearing a tiny mini skirt.) Luke stares at her as she approaches him smiley, silent and seductive. As Luke cannot stop wanting and desiring this vision of a woman, Nan Domey speaks again:

NAN DOMEY

Beware Skywalker, with what you wish. Desire is a human abomination.

LUKE

(Who notices he can briefly speak now)

How´d you know my name? Who are you?  
(In a commanding tone)  
Reveal yourself!

NAN DOMEY

This woman you desire, Skywalker... We did not cure her to be able to use her as a bait. Her attributes are our best recruitment technique...

Luke turns to look at Missanna who gazes at him gawkishly in a near ambered-couch where she lays.

Luke felt sorry for her. Who knows what this place was and what they did to her... But there will be time to find out. If only the drug effect could pass quickly, there would be hope. Promptly, another door opens at the right end of the room. Vader´s figure appears and his red lightsaber activates. Luke pales down. Seconds after, Vader´s figure vanishes while his green lightsaber activates at the center of the room. He must be suffering from hallucinations, he thinks. The three yellow eyes are still scintillating constantly. The red rectangle opens again:

NAN DOMEY

Interesting weapon. I see you are a Jedi knight.

You are not the first who has visited us, nor the last I hope. In here we can cure you all... There was a Jedi knight once who´m we had the opportunity to meet and cure, we thought... (There is a shocking laugh, almost evil.) But then he uncured himself over and over again... (Laughter) So he has never left us... We´re still working on him...

Luke had instinctively sensed there was a force sensitive individual amongst the people inside the room he passed before but he couldn´t be certain who was he, or she.

Now, as minutes are passing by, his arms and muscles are starting to feel more rightly, perhaps the drug effect was passing.

NAN DOMEY

He kept talking of a force (evil laugh) but with the right techniques we were able to get rid of those human ambitions of honor and glory... You see, Skywalker, we are a service to the galaxy, we are cleaning the human obnoxious traits of philosophy, creativity, reflection and speculation and replacing them with order and clear behavior.

LUKE

Your arrogance is your failure...

At this point, the lightsaber started to move towards him as the figure of an imponent being commenced to reveal to the young Jedi as he approached him. Luke, with closing eyes, is now feeling the force more and more. He gets one of his handcuffs opened. Nan Domey has approached him and whispers into his ear with the scintillating eyes and the red luminous rectangled mouth:

NAN DOMEY

Be careful with what you say, Skywalker (he steps back)

Luke´s lightsaber then deactivates and at the sound of one clap the lights of the room loom in revealing the whole figure of his captor in full silver metal armor and with a long, knitted in velvet, red cape.

Missanna stares radiantly at Luke as she discovers the opened handcuff. And just when she is about to tell him off he silences her with the force.

Nan Domey turns abruptly just to discover Luke is not on the chair as he seems to have vanished.

Then Luke shows up behind him and he uses the force to pull his lightsaber. In less than a second, gets it and the green bright laser light appears stunningly. Now he is ready to engage with his evil host.

FADE OUT

In a remote place... In a city made of stars, connected by long stairways and roads which climb up with vehicles attached to them... Han Solo and Leia rest peacefully in bed.

Leia wakes up abruptly while Han Solo snores undisturbed. The princess-general gets up as she walks to a beautiful terrace from where it can be contemplated magnificent cascades and a beach with pink colored water. She stares at the distance but she seems distressed, anxious. She hears a sound from indoors as she thinks it must be Han who has just woken up. She gets back in there just in time to catch a telephone call from a weird looking machine which blinks in opaque-green, intermittently.

The conversation is short and she closes by saying: "Thank you, Commander... I´ll be there"

Han, who has just woken up, takes her by the waist and pulls her back to bed but Leia is a bit reluctant since it seems the call was important. Han would not buy so he keeps insisting... Leia gets bothered and stops him short. Han is upset now and rants:

HAN SOLO

Oh! Alright... Your majesty... I forgot how important is the galaxy...

So important that you can never have even ten minutes to fool around... I should have listened to Chewie... And we will be right on our way to some worthy enterprise...

Leia observes him candidly. After all, she knows her man and she know his little rant will pass over the minute he gets up and wears pistol, boots and jacket... So she limits herself to look at him, kind of in a condescending way...

HAN SOLO

Oh, don´t give me those eyes... I know what this is all about...

LEIA

Do you?

HAN SOLO

Of course...

It´s about Luke.

LEIA  
(Surprised)

How do you know?

HAN SOLO

Because your majesty was awake in her sleep, again, last night and you couldn´t stop mumbling...

LEIA

Tell me, what did I say?

HAN SOLO

Something about how much you desired me and wanted me to touch... (trying to touch her...)

LEIA

(Interrupting him)

Han, what did I say?

HAN SOLO

Damn! What should I know? Something about...

LEIA

Yes...?

HAN SOLO

Something about... Mmm... A dis-... discussion?... (He gets up and starts dressing) A dis-charge?

LEIA

A discharge?

HAN SOLO

(Finally, remembering)

A disturbance...

LEIA

(Pale)

A disturbance... (Turns to look at the sky through the window)

HAN SOLO  
(Who is tender now and has approached her)

What is this about?

LEIA

(Looking sharply at him)

I don´t know...

FADE OUT

Meanwhile, downstairs, at Balika Base, everything seems in order. A bunch of small people with giant heads work laboriously crafting weaponry. A herd of droids are carrying maps and plans from one side to the other. There is a lot of movement. A commander, handsome and elegant, walks steadily fast to a door that opens horizontally at the touch of one button. Inside, a meeting is taking place. A beautiful girl, in his late teens is delivering a hologram exposition of a recently acquired information that is vital for the people of the galaxy. An anonymous encoded message has been received at the base. In it, a serious threat is made to all humans who reside on any corner of the galaxy. The encoded message has no signature but at the end a voice speaks:

VOICE

-For years, humans have been in dominance of the galaxy. It is time to stop these abhorrent creations and start confining them. Only then will be peace.-

After the exposition ends, general mumbling and voices can be heard. Leia, who is sitted at the oposite side of the room stands up and asks:

LEIA

Cyahna, where did you say you got this?

CYAHNA  
(The beautiufl teenage girl)

It was delivered by a bounty hunter, by the name of Tregun-Merk. He has been held as we speak but he demands his freedom as he was only the messenger, a service he was paid for.

LEIA

Take me to him!

A precinct with sharp bars in dull gold opened as General Leia entered followed by two of her personal guards. Inside, a charming man remained sitting with his helmet off as he was trying to clean the rest of his equipment. His weapons were taken for the moment.

LEIA

Is he armed?

GUARD

No, general. We have confiscated his weapons. Everything he has now, has been carefully revised and we considered it was not dangerous or harmful.

LEIA

Alright! Leave us, please... But keep alert outside.

GUARDS

(In unison)

Aye! Gral.

The two guards reluctantly obeyed their general as they stepped out of the cell.

Leia observed this man for some moment. He seemed oddly familiar. He was human but his suit was not. He had a lot of empty pockets and belts from where you can guess all his confiscated accessories fit. Finally, she said:

LEIA

What´s your name?

TREGUN-MERK

You already know that, General. Cut to the chase.

LEIA

Alright. Who sent you?

TREGUN-MERK

I can´t tell you... The nature of my work... Forbids me to...

LEIA

(Ironic, approaching him)

The nature of your work? You´re a snake... A man who goes with the wind... Or the money...

Theres is no honor in that... I´ve met one or two cowards like you in my lifetime...

TREGUN-MERK

Yes, Bobba-Fett you are talking about... I know what happened to him at the Sarlacc´s Pit.

I am sure that would have not happened to me...

LEIA

What makes you to be so certain?

The nature of your work?

TREGUN-MERK

(After a smiley pause, and now looking at her defiantly)

I cannot betray the identity of my clients...

There is some honor in that...

LEIA

Name your price...

Right after, Leia leaves the place as she gives explicit orders to freeing that man with his weapons and his shuttle. She also addresses Cyahna in order to give him 2 binnar in certified plates, which amounted for a generous amount of the current money used in the galaxy.

As Leia walks toward a door, we see Chewie and Han having breakfast in a table with other characters. Leia joins them. Through the window, the Millenium Falcon can be seen as well as a shuttle leaving Balika Base from pier 2, the shuttle of Tregun-Merk who just loaded the binnar cargo and was freed to go.

Leia smiles at Chewie and tells Han she needs to talk to him in private. They leave the room...

FADE OUT

Luke has gotten in a good position to take Nan Domey but as he is ready to strike him, multiple alarms start sounding relentlessly. A celled bar falls from the ceiling dividing the room and leaving Nan Domey and Missanna in one side while Luke, alone and with his lightsaber on, in the other. But now Luke can escape through the opened doors, the ones at the right or left. He takes the left one, the one with the shining. Moments after, a herd of four big muscular creatures enter the room wearing white t-shirts. They look like guards or hitmen from an asylum and even though they´re huge, they´re not carring any weapons. As they start pounding at the bars along with Nan Domey, Luke makes his escape through the rear left door. He finds another room with narrow passages and stairs. He takes one stair which leads back to the corridor but on the floor from above. As he gets out, the shining dazzles him until he gets accustomed and starts walking slowly from above, like a cat. From above, the movement below at the corridor is frantic. Lots of different creatures and people, mostly dressed in white, run from one side to the other frenetically.

The sounds of the alarm haven´t stopped and the trapped humans in the long room seem frenzied as you can hear how they´re incessantly pounding the walls. A gurney belowstairs is transporting a human kid with two heads, one looks normal and the other is veiny, purple and about to burst, connected to some probes. Luke gets horrified and his cat-like figure starts crawling on the upper floor trying to make for what appears to be the exit. He turns to catch a glimpse one last time at the room as he contemplates, amongst all that frenzied revolution, the figure of a man with beard and long hair who looks directly at him, immutable. He is the only one not moving. Their eyes cross for a second as Luke ultimately understands this is the force sensitive individual he had sensed before.

The man still looks at him, impavid. Luke closes his eyes and uses the force to release the gadgets who hold the doors of the prison-like rooms. Instantly, a flock of these poor victims start making their way out as the bearded man walks behind them calmly. Too calmly. Luke stares in desbelief. No one has noticed him except this man, this force sensitive man who is now exiting the room in undaunted fashion. At the corridor, a brutal fight has arisen. Big fellows in white shirts are starting to pound patients with huge dark clubs as some of the patients have taken down some of the guards with what is available to them. Levitating chairs are flying everywhere. A barricade has formed with chunks of metal and rests of droids. Objects are flying from one side to the other and the lament of children crying complete this horrific scenario. A couple of bearded humans have dismembered an elongated droid and are now defending themselves with their metallic extremities. The frenzy seems non stoppable until a sudden silence takes place. A recording in a strange language mixed with peaceful music has started to play on the speakers and almost immediately the unruly patients have lost their drive to fight and seem like in a trance. A bunch of elongated nurses are administering rapidly some pills to everyone who has escaped. Nan Domey appears at the end of the corridor walking calmly followed by the brutal guards and Missanna. Luke is contemplating the whole scenario from above as he is unable to locate the force sensitive individual no more. The music recording goes on and the patients start to form in a row to be taken back into their cell-like rooms. It seems that the revolution is over and in the second when Luke is about to jump from above to stop it and face Nan Domey, a human arm, coming out from a nearby hatch at the upper floor, stops him flat.

DOM KANNER

Wait! Don´t!

LUKE

(Turning to look at him, in desbelief)

Who are you?

DOM

I´m one of yours... Long story... Come!

(They both go back to the hatch)

Luke is following Dom blindlessly confiding that the force he sensed could only come from a Jedi or something of the sort.

LUKE

Are you a Jedi?

DOM

No. Close, but no. I´m a Whil...

In this moment Luke felt a bit relieved because he knew the ancient order of the Whils had been the predecessors of the Jedi. Yoda had spoken about the Whils some years back but he had also mentioned they were most certainly extinct at the hands of the Sith.

LUKE

What is this place?

DOM

It´s an anti-human facility. They have been experimenting with us for a long time in this place. I didn´t know about it until I got captured by mistake. Like I said, a long story...

Now, come Luke! Follow me...

LUKE

How´d you know my name?

DOM

Because the Whils, we´re trained as mind readers...

LUKE

(In desbelief)

Are you?

DOM

(Looking at him, jokingly, and showing him the tag on the back of his purple robe)

((The tag reads:"Luke Skywalker"))

All we are here is numbers. It´s strange they put on you, your whole name...

LUKE

(Looking at the tag and half smiling)

Where are we going? We have to save all these people...

DOM

You can´t save them... At least not all of them... They have been re-constituted...

LUKE

Re-constituted?

DOM

They have been re-programmed in their brains. What you just saw is the remains of what was once human in them. Their resistance, their love of freedom, their sense of justice and struggle... With some brutal techniques, they have reconstituted them, to get a hold of them forever. Except the ones who are awaiting re-constitution... There are no many left... The young ones have escaped reconstituion for the moment because they´re experimenting with other techniques.

LUKE

What about you? Did they do it on you?

DOM

They think they did.

But they can´t do it to a Whil; or a Jedi, surely not...

LUKE

So where are we going?

DOM

To save one of those children... Ayla, my daughter...

Luke did not ask more questions to this man and decided to help him out. They both went downstairs entering a strange-looking network of pipes and drains. This man knew the place well, one could tell, and Luke felt right about what he was doing. After all, he was a Jedi trusting a Whil and that made the whole of sense. And he was ready to die in such a brave enterprise, the rescue of this Whil´s daughter.

Little did he know this girl, Ayla Kanner, the one he had seen going his opposite way at the corridor with the two probes of blood, was going to become the most important person in his life. The one he was going to deeply love and the future mother of his children. The one in turn to carry the Skywalker lineage and to help bringing balance to the force.

CUT

Leia and Han Solo have locked themselves in a nearby room. Leia goes forward as Han remains meditating alone at the entrance.

LEIA

I didn´t see you at the meeting?

Did you hear about the encoded message?

HAN SOLO

I heard.

LEIA

So, what'd you make of it?

HAN SOLO

(Now, stepping a bit forward)

Well, you know... There´s some truth to it...

Humans have been dominating the galaxy since, well, since you know...

LEIA

Since what? Han?

HAN SOLO

Well, you know... Didn't your parents ever mentioned from where we all of us come?

LEIA

Oh! You mean...

HAN SOLO

Yes, I mean that... (Seems as if they were talking about a taboo, something they should not talk about)

LEIA

But that was a long time ago... (Looks cathartic) Mmm, a very long time ago...

HAN SOLO

Yes, but... It's still fresh in their memories... Specially the creatures... That's been passing on to them for generations... The truth of the matter is that it wasn't our finest moment...

LEIA

But you cannot blame yourself for what our ancestors did over hundreds of years ago...

HAN SOLO

Look, Leia, all I'm saying is that it makes sense why some factions of the galaxy may very well be antagonizing humans...

LEIA

What'd you know about it?

HAN SOLO

The same as you know, I guess...

LEIA

That we all came from the third planet of a very distant star... And that the way we establish as the dominant group well, was...

HAN SOLO

(Cutting in)

Not that honorable, no... There was slavery, and abuse, and we colonize them forcefully, and there were wars about it and resistance, and...

LEIA

Stop! Han... I can't hear no more...

HAN SOLO

Those are hurting words to your ears... (Pauses) And to theirs'...

LEIA

And not to yours? That our ancestors did all of those things...

HAN SOLO

Well, I don´t deny it, or close my ears to that...

LEIA

Yeah, but...

HAN SOLO

(Interrupting her)

But what? You won´t make the facts disappear by not wanting to hear them...

In that, I understand whoever who sent the message... You can't erase the past only because it's convenient for us...

LEIA

You speak like a truther...

HAN SOLO

Oh, but you know I am...

LEIA

That's why I love you...

HAN SOLO

(Changing the subject)

What'd you call me here for?

LEIA

I need you to follow that bounty hunter...

I need to know who's behind this... And why...

HAN SOLO

(Reacting, hurrying to the door and commanding Chewie)

Chewie! Get the Falcon ready, we're leaving...

CHEWBACCA  
(From the other room)

Argh!

HAN SOLO

(To Leia)

You should have said that early... Now, he´s advantaging us at least by five parsecs...

Han thus made his way out and catched on with Chewie in direction to the pier. Leia remained there, introspective, thinking about her man´s readiness for adventure and the settling kind of life she would offer him in case there was no action around. But the truth is that Han was getting bitter lately by being trapped inside a palace and he needed movement. She thought about this for a moment as she thought about herself too; in a way she was also ready for something more elementary: to have children. She remained there for some minutes, next to the huge window, and then looked up, contemplating, as the Falcon took off.

In the loneliness of that room (background music) she also thought about the harshness of Han´s words; the past history of humans; and, most of all, who was behind the message and if it was somehow related to the disturbance she and Luke had felt in the force.

CUT

It is a cloudless night at the rocky planet Gondar, twin of Mustafar. Two human children dressed in brownish jute outfits play outside a modest cabin in a small village. Contemplating the sky, and wearing some kind of virtual reality googles, they seem to be playing a game of space battles as they press two remote controls and run around. Huge totem-like monoliths erect mightly, conforming the very reddish landscape.

Inside the hut-like structure, the mother of the two children is setting the table and getting ready for dinner. A pot of chowder has filled the kitchen with a delicious smell and an old blindfolded man, with a stick cane, sits there in the shadows of the modest dining room.

The children enter holding their video game-like helmets and throw them around before taking a sit at the table.

CAINOUS

Mum, when dad will come?

ALBIOUS

Shut up Cainous, you know mum doesn't know... And you always ask the same thing.

CAINOUS

I can ask whatever I want Albious, you shut up!

THE OLD MAN (GRANDPA BORS)

(Hitting his cane on the floor)

Both of you, shut up! You know your father won't come anytime soon...

LAROUSA

Dad, don't tell them that...

GRANDPA BORS

It's time for them to know...

LAROUSA

(To the children)

Dont pay any attention to Grandpa, he does not know what he's talking about...

Of course, your father will come... Just that we don't really know if it's going to be soon.

He is on a very important mission with the Empire...

CAINOUS

I heard today at school that the Empire was disintegrated.

ALBIOUS

Instructor Morth said that to our class today as well...

GRANDPA BORS

See? You have to tell them...

CHILDREN

Tell us what, grandpa? What grandpa's talking about, mum?

LAROUSA

Nothing children (neglecting them). That old peg Morth is just a bitter heinous man, all he does is gossipping, but he´ll hear me next time I see him... Have some soup now, children...

When you finish you clean your dishes, alright?

ALBIOUS

Cainous, I bet you tonight´s cleaning...

CAINOUS

You're on! (And they play a match of vulcan-sable-rock, a futuristic variation of rock-paper-scissors kind'a like game) (Cainous wins)

CAMEO – ZOOM OUT SLOW-MO

There's an emotional scene with the whole family having dinner with dim lights. Larousa goes toward the window as her old father stands, approaches, and hugs her. Whispers to her without the children hearing:

GRANDPA BORS

Larousa, you´ve got to tell them the truth about their father...

LAROUSA

(Staring at her father in disbelief, then at the distance)

I know... I will... I promise...

Soon...

GRANDPA BORS

(Sighing and stepping back)

Hum!

LAROUSA

(Gazing at the window, and telling to herself)

I still have hope...

CUT


End file.
